Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and more particularly to a mobile terminal for outputting voice data and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
Background of the Invention
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device. A mobile terminal can also output voice data while displaying a progress bar showing a reproduction progress state of the voice data. However, a currently-available progress bar shows only the reproduction progress state of currently output voice data.